Hectic reunion
by Sheinfan
Summary: Tsuna and the guardians are invited to a middle school reunion :D (rated T for safety) Please excuse my bad grammar/English! ;-;
1. Chapter 1

**I really love reunion fics XD they're cool~ So, I decided to write one too :3 (This is one of my lame attempts to be humorous ;-;)**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Italics: Tsuna's thoughts._

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The vongola mansion looked calm and peaceful from the outside, but in the inside, Gokudera Hayato was bombing Lambo just because he broke a 3 million yen vase, Yamamoto was laughing, Ryohei was extremely jogging in the corridors and literally yelling 'EXTREME!' Every freaking second aaaand Hibari and Mukuro unfortunately (or fortunately?) got into a fight and were causing a huge havoc inside the 'peaceful' Vongola mansion.

"Kufufufu-"

"I'll bite you to death."

"EXTREME!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID FUCKING COW"

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

"hahahahahahaha."

Vongola mansion :'D Was so peaceful :'D

xoxoxoxoxox

It was a great day for Tsuna too. He was having so much of fun...

doing paperwork. He sighed, "God, Why won't you hear my wish? I always wanted to experience a normal day, but no. I never even got a chance." He face-desked (lol, is that even a word?)

"Dame-Tsuna, I see that you're still slacking off." Reborn smirked. Tsuna looked at Reborn, "How did you get into my room when I loc- Oh you broke the door." it's as simple as that.

Reborn smirked. Tsuna Sighed again. His room door was destroyed for the 364th Time by someone or the other.

"Reborn, please knock the room door like a normal civilian. I am seriously tired of replacing doors."

"I do whatever I want, problem?"

"Nope, no problem sir."

"Good. Now continue doing your paperwork."

 _Why won't someone ban paperworks?! These things ruin my day!_

"I won't be able to torture you with more work if people ban paperworks." Reborn smirked for the third time.

"That's a legit reaso- wait, stop reading my mind!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

And then he heard someone calling him, "juuuuudaimeeeeeeeee!" Gokudera came running towards Tsuna with a letter in his hand,"I just got a letter aneki!"

"Hmmm a letter? rea-" And someone broke a wall before Tsuna could finish his sentence.

"Kufufufufu~ I am sorry Tsunayoshi~"

"For the love of vongola, please stop destroying the walls Mukuro."

"Hn."

"You too kyoya."

"..."

I guess, even after 10 years, Tsuna never got used to the craziness around him.

* * *

FINALLY, The vongola decimo got time to sit on a couch and read the letter given by his loyal-right hand man. He opened the letter and read it,

 _Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada,_

 _Congratulations! You've been invited to the Namimori Middle School reunion party! It'll be held on Saturday. 5 Pm. Please do come. Meet your old friends and enjoy!_

 _-Nezu dohachiro._

Ah, Tsuna still remembers his useless teacher.

"What day is it tomorrow...?" Tsuna looked at the calendar on the table, "oh it's Saturday."

...

"WAIT WHAT?! TOMORROW?!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, chrome and Ryohei were also invited. (Well it's obvious that they'd be invited!)

"Che. I don't wanna fucking go there and look at the pathetic faces of peopl-"

"Ma ma, Gokudera, don't say like that! I bet your fangirls will be happy to see you!"

"That's the main fucking reason. Tch."

"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK!"

"Don't fucking yell lawn-head!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPUS-HEAD?!"

And it continued till they got inside the plane.

* * *

The plane ride was really epic. Bombs were flying, grenades were flying, creepy laughs, tonfas being tossed, box weapons being tossed (literally), and extreme jogging inside the plane. JOGGING INSIDE THE PLANE.

why won't they act like normal civilised people and stop fighting while riding the goddamn plane?

...

Tsuna was the ONLY civilised person there I guess and he was losing his patience. He stood up. Yelled. Scared the crap outta his guardians and calmed down only after that. Seriously, a pissed off Tsuna is scary. Damn scary.

* * *

 **~~Meanwhile in Namimori middle school~~**

"yoooooo!"

"How's everyone?"

"Sup?"

"Long time no see!"

There was a hugging session going on. The old students of 2-A gathered in their old classroom, hugging and shaking their hands, taking photos and etc etc

"oh my god! Did you hear? That Mochida-senpai got a job in THE VONGOLA Inc.!"

"What?! Is that true?!"

"Yuppppp! That's so cool!"

"He was MY student afterall.", awfully familiar voice butted into their conversation. It was Nezu-sensei. The funniest thing is, he got his job back after getting suspended. And Nezu-sensei started bragging about how awesome Mochida is and Etc etc.

Few minutes later,

"OMG I WISH GOKUDERA-SAMA COMES!"

"I WISH YAMAMOTO-SAMA COMES!"

"I BET THEY'RE HOT AS FUCK"

"dude, you're married."

"BUT STILLLLL!"

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!"

Nezu-sensei remembered those students. He hated them. He hated Gokudera for scoring full marks. He hated Gokudera for being so loyal towards Dame-Tsuna.

Wait, Dame-Tsuna?

Nezu-sensei smirked. He also remembered his no good student who literally failed in everything. Nezu-sensei was pretty sure that Tsuna would now, be a janitor or something. He couldn't wait to see his dame-student. He smirked. Since time was was ticking away really very fast, he decided to roll call.

"Kuriyama miki?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sakura yui?"

"Haii, sensei."

"kaneda osamu?"

"yes, sensei."

"Gokudera Hayato"

no answer.

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

still no answer.

Poor poor fangirls.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"eh? Who is that?" Someone started.

"You mean, you don't remember THE dame-Tsuna who confessed to sasagawa in his boxers?"

Everyone laughed.

"Omg yeah! That no-good failure!"

"I know right?! I bet he works as a street cleaner or something!"

"Totally!"

Everyone laughed again. Nezu-sensei was over flowing with happiness since his Dame-student was being verbally bashed by everyone present there.

Everyone could hear people shouting outside.

" **silenzio!"** A voice yelled.

 **"è colpa tua!"** A voice countered back.

 **"No non lo è!"** The first voice yelled again.

Those voices sounded familiar to the ex students, but they couldn't understand anything.

 **"si prega di smettere di combattere. E'tutta colpa tua per danneggiare l'aereo. Vediamo , ora siamo in ritardo"** A third soft voice said, and all of them shut up.

ALL of the people inside wondered who they were.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER? XD**

 **nah.**

 **I used google translate, so idk if the Italian sentences are correct XD**

"Be quiet"

"It's your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Please stop fighting. It's all of your fault for damaging the plane. See, now we're late"

 **THANKS FOR READING! THERE MIGHT BE MANY TYPOSSSS! Sorry ;-;**

 **Reviews? ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO!**

 **How's everyone? :3**

 **here is chapter twooooo! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the voices gradually started becoming louder, Everyone in the class were still wondering who they were. And then, the door slid open first, revealing a pissed off Silverette. The man had worn a tux with a red shirt inside with coat with a black tie. Oh, and his collar was buttoned. Which made him look really formal.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GOKUDERA-SAMA!"

"OH MY GOD"

"HE IS SO HOT!"

"I AM FALLING FOR HIM AGAIN!"

Gokudera got pissed off even more, he clutched his own hair at the back and walked inside. And then, Came in a man, taller than Gokudera, With black hair, grinning with a sweatdrop. He wore a blue shirt inside his coat and his collar was unbuttoned and he wore a loose black tie. He had a scar under his chin which made others wonder how and where he got it.

"Hi!" Yamamoto said with his usual grin. Which made the 'Yamamoto fangirls' go crazy.

"KYAAAAAAH!"

"YAMAMOTO-KUUUUUN!"

"MARRY MEEEEE!"

"Ehhhh?" Yamamoto sweatdropped and sighed.

"NO! HE WON'T MARRY YOU! HE IS GONNA MARRY ME!"

"Ahahahahaha."

"Ah. As lively as ever." This time, a different deep voice spoke while entering. He wasn't so tall and wasn't so short, his height was perfect. He wore a tux too with a orange shirt inside the tux with an unbuttoned collar and a loose tie. He had those mesmerising chocolate brown/caramel eyes.

Some girls blushed. Not some, most of them blushed Because he was handome. Adorably handsome. (Idk how a person can be adorably handsome buuuuut we do know one person.)

"Ahem, and you are?" Nezu sensei asked with awe.

"Me? You guys don't remember me?"

"Of course we don't. And I've never even taught you." Nezu replied.

"oh come on! I am Sawada Tsunayoshi!

"who?"

"Also known as dame-Tsuna. Remember me now?"

tick tock tick tock.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the class including Nezu sensei and excluding the guardians screamed in unison.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"You're telling me that you're THE STUPID DAME-TSUNA?!"

Gokudera wanted to bomb everyone over there.

"Y-Yes...but I am not dame-right now." Tsuna replied while scratching his cheeks.

...

"ohhhhhh! Don't get so cocky dame-tsuna!"

"I know right!"

"Just because you became more handsome doesn't mean that you're not dame!"

The insult dame-tsuna forum just went on.

...

"you bastards better know your place." A cold voice echoed throughout the room. It belonged to none other than gokudera.

"Hahah. I agree with Gokudera. Please shut up before I turn all of you into human sushi." Yamamoto became serious and took out his katana.

"Kufufufu", no, that laugh belonged to chrome. The whole place with filled with mist aaaand chrome appeared before everyone,"insult bossu, and all of you guys will die 100 times, mentally and physically~"

The cute and sweet chrome became so sadistic? Even Yamamoto became So serious. Was Tsuna such a great person according to all of them? Even Kyoko and Hana's faces were shadowed which showed that they hated Dame-Tsuna being insulted. Everyone shivered and shut up. "Good." The three guardians said in unison and Yamamoto and chrome went back being normal.

Tsuna sweatdropped again. He got used to Reborn insulting him all the time...so he didn't really mind it.

Even took their seats, And Nezu roll called.

"Gokudera Hayato"

"Tch."

"Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"I am here!", he grinned.

"...Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Present."

Someone slammed the door open And yes, it was none other than Nezu's favorite student. Mochida.

"Well~ well~ who do we have here~? Oh look It's dame-Tsuna~~" Mochida smirked.

"I'll let you know that I am not Dame anymore" Tsuna Smiled.

"Omg dame-Tsuna, that was a joke right? HOW can you even NOT be dame? You're born useless. I bet you work as a waiter in some shitty low class restaurant plus I am sure that you gave up most of your savings just to rent that formal clothing, right~?"

"er..."

"HAH. I am right."

"I'd like to know where everyone works!" Nezu smirked. He really wanted to know where Tsuna worked. He couldn't wait to embarrass Tsuna before everyone.

"haii~" Sakura stood up, "I work as a beautician!"

"whoa! that's cool."

"I work as a manager in a company!" some guy stood up.

"that's nice! congrats!"

And this went on. Now it was Mochida's turn.

"So, Mochida-kun, where do you work?" Nezu asked Mochida with a smirk.

"Well, I don't really wanna boast about it, But my talents were recognized by the best company out there, They understood how great I am. Now, I am the manager of the Vongola corp." He boasted.

"THE VONGOLA?"

"OMG THE RICHEST COMPANY?"

"WHOA!"

Mochida was immediately surrounded by everyone except Tsuna and his guardians.

Tsuna smirked but no one noticed it.

"Well well, I am so proud of you Mochida, I knew you'd get a job in the most richest company in the world. You were my student afterall." Nezu bragged and turned to Tsuna, "well well, we'd like to hear where you work, dame-Tsuna."

"Like I said, he probably works in some low class resta- oh wait, Dame-Tsuna, are you a street cleaner or something? HAH! I bet you are. It is pretty obvious!" Mochida continued, "Well, unlike you, I work in the most richest company, you don't even have the right to sit infront of me!"

Tsuna's guardians couldn't take it anymore, They were in the verge of erupting like volcano. Gokudera wanted to flame arrow Mochida's ass, Yamamoto wanted to turn him into human sushi and give to Squalo who'll then, feed it to his shark. Chrome wanted to torture Mochida to death and Mochida unknowingly wanted an ass-kicking from everyone.

Tsuna turned to his guardians and gave a reassuring smile which calmed his guardians. Tsuna, even though pissed off, didn't want to his guardians to go on a rampage because, 1) They'd destroy Namimori Middle school. 2) If that happens, More paperwork. 3) And then he has to face a pissed off and angry Hibari kyoya. So no.

Tsuna slowly turned to Mochida,"It is a secret." and smiled.

To which Mochida replied," Secret you say? you're probably embarrassed to reveal your shitty work! I knew it! YOU ARE USELESS AND DAME NOW TOO! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE A MANAGER OR SOMETHING!"

"Well Dame-Tsuna, hiding it huh~? what a coward~ but right now, I would really like to know where you work~" Nezu continued.

Tsuna got pissed off even more, He suddenly started giving off a cold aura which made everyone shiver. He smirked, "you really wanna know?" He tilted his head a little. He was clearly in his boss mode, "It is underground business."

"nice joke!"

Tsuna turned to the person who said that, the person shut up. since when did dame-Tsuna become so scary?

Even his Guardians shivered.

Mochida flinched a little but replied, "yeah right! everyone would like to know your real shitty job!"

"well, before that, I wanna ask you something." Tsuna smirked even more.

"y-yeah?"

"Do you know about the Vongola company's boss?"

Mochida looked at Tsuna and gave him a 'are-you-stupid?' look. Tsuna raised his eyebrows, "what?"

Mochida "well, I've never seen him, in fact no one has! I bet he is some loser who is scared to show his face before everyone! well, leave that, tell me about your job!"

"well apparently I am your boss~."

"w-what?"

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo. Your boss~."

Mochida and Nezu paled. Everyone paled. Nezu couldn't believe it, how could his Dame-student possibly be the boss of vongola? everyone gulped, They were making fun of the most powerful boss?

Tsuna stood up and turned to the door but then, Mochida called him again,"I refuse to believe this! don't lie! You can't deceive me!"

"what?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows again.

"you're clearly lying!" Mochida took out his phone, "I have THE decimo's number! I'll call him!"

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THE JUUDAIME'S NUMBER?!"

"well, I just g-got it from someone!" Mochida dialed the number!

"WHO?!"

"That's none of your business-ah! my boss will answer anytime now! the so-called vongola boss is gonna get embarrassed before everyone!"

few seconds later, Tsuna's phone started ringing.

Everyone turned to Tsuna, Mochida paled even more, Tsuna answered his phone,"Hello? Mochida?", Mochida could clearly hear Tsuna's voice through his phone. "s-so you really are my b-b-boss...?"

Tsuna smiled. Nezu fainted.

* * *

 **LATE UPDATE! SORRY!**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **SEE YOU GUYS IN THE LAST CHAPTERRR! BYEEEE!**


End file.
